It's not a date
by Fighter54
Summary: A request from AandE4ever so I thought why not. Alvinor love story and how it came to be. Through a missing spark. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Next AATC Story is for a rare couple for me; however me and AandE4ever were talking via PM after St Alvin (Another of my stories. Check it out.)

Plus the chipmunk and Chipettes are in their cartoon form and are twenty one.

So Fighter 54 Presents It's not a Date.

**At the Rose Bowl.**

Screaming Fans, Sold out stadium. Banners, fireworks, speakers and a blur of red.

Alvin was putting his guitar through it daily workout whilst singing along to the last song of the night. Simon stood ten feet away, jumping up and down whilst placing his bass guitar. Behind them was Theodore, in the middle of his drum solo and a wide smile on his face. In the wings stood a proud father in the form of Dave Seville. Alongside him stood a laughing Brittany and Jeanette. The only sad face in the stadium was Eleanor.

However she would let out a small smile at the way Alvin was acting. The red Chipmunk was trying to be everywhere on the last song which was Girl, you really got me now. Alvin was in front of the crowd which scream in delight at his actions. This was something Alvin could do. He could turn a show around on his own with his actions, either with his guitar or some thing else, like that time in vegas. Eleanor blushed a bit at that, remembering how good Alvin looked without his shirt on.

"_Wait. Where did that thought come from? I like Alvin as a brother." _Eleanor mentally yelled at herself_. _She then noticed that the guys were finishing with a grand finale. As the last echo of music died, a cheer came up in its place. The Chipmunks did a few bows and Theo threw away his drumsticks. Alvin stayed the longest on the stage before the boys joined the people on the backstage. Jeanette hugged Simon. "_Honestly those two need to get together some day."_ Thought Eleanor. Then Alvin walked passed Eleanor, heading towards the dressing room. A grimace on his face.

Eleanor saw this and ran after him. "Hey Alvin. What's wrong?" asked Eleanor when she noticed a red liquid leaking out of Alvin's hand.

"I cut my hand on the stage." Said Alvin, a grimace on his face.

"Well, come with me and I'll bandage it." Said Eleanor before grabbing Alvin by the wrist and pulled him towards the Chipettes' dressing room.

"Ellie. You don't need to do this. It's just a cut." Said Alvin.

"Alvin. Just stop being idiot who thinks he's the best dam thing in the world and let me bandage your hand. For me." Said Eleanor, turning on the puppy dog eyes. Alvin looked at her before sighing.

"okay. Just for you." Said Alvin and began to follow Eleanor to the Chipettes changing rooms.

**The Chipettes Dressing room**

The colours of pink, purple and green stood out in the changing rooms. Alvin had been directed into a seat whilst Eleanor went off to find a first aid kit. _"Man. When did Ellie grow up? Probably when I was looking at other girls."_

Eleanor returned with the first aid kit and began a treatment of the thin, but bloody wound. She then firmly took Alvin's hand in hers and slowly began to put stitches into Alvin's hand. Alvin grimaced before asking Eleanor. "So Ellie, enjoy the show tonight?"

"It was fun." said Eleanor, but her facial features betrayed her true feelings.

"Is something wrong? OW!" asked Alvin before getting a needle to the palm.

Eleanor sighed before saying "I'm just losing interest in these things Alvin. Not everyone is Mr. rock star."

"So you are thinking about leaving?"

"No. I don't want leave. It just that..." sighed Eleanor. "I feel that I'm in a rut. I do the same things every day. I want something new in my life. I mean I can't remember the last time I did something exciting and new."

Alvin chuckled. "Ellie. Why didn't you say so?" a gleam of an idea dancing in his eyes. Alvin got off his seat and kneeled in front of Eleanor.

"Alvin. What are you doing?" asked Eleanor as Alvin took her hand.

"Eleanor Miller. Alvin Seville aka love doctor would like to ask you out on a trip to a meal and cinema to spark up a boring life. Do you accept?" said Alvin, a smile on his lips.

"Yes." said Eleanor.

* * *

><p>Just a opener. It's only gonna be 5 chapters at the max.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It's not a date- Chapter Two

Eleanor flicked a lock of hair out of the way as she glanced herself over in the mirror. Alvin had told her to go causal therefore she had. A green blouse and blue jeans were her clothes for the evening and it was fast approaching six o'clock in the afternoon.

"You look fine, Ellie." Called over Jeanette from her bed. She was reading a play called waiting for Godot. It was based on two characters, Vladimir and Estragon who are waiting for Godot and they think of ways to pass the time. Jeanette and Simon were reading it together before writing a few reviews for it and sending to the local papers. It was a part time job they did and one that they enjoyed. So far of the story had made a big debate between Simon and Jeanette. Simon claiming that the play was a religious ideals whilst Jeanette saying that "the play exploits several archetypal forms and situations, all of which lend themselves to Comedy". Both sides of the debate will not back down, but both of them recommended the book. "You still haven't told me who you are going out with."

"It's a Seville." Replied Ellie.

"You mean Theodore? I thought that you guys were staying friends?"

"No. It's not Theodore. I love the guy as a brother." Said Eleanor.

"Simon?"

"Simon? No. Isn't he working on his project for the science fair?" asked Eleanor.

"He finished it last week and has been bored since." Replied Jeanette before asking "Dave?"

"Why would I go with Dave? He's working on mixing the album up." Said Eleanor. "it's Alvin."

"Alvin? What the? When? How?" asked Jeanette, clearly shocked by the revelation.

"It's nothing serious. Just a couple of friends going out." replied Eleanor.

"How did it come about?" asked Jeanette.

"Me and him had a chat at the show we played the other night. Then he asked me out on the Alvin Seville fun night." Said Eleanor, sitting down on Jeanette's bed.

"Alvin Seville fun night? You mean the same thing Brittany went on when she was sixteen?" asked Jeanette.

"What happened?" asked Eleanor.

"The one when she came in with a limp. She didn't really say anything about it." Replied Jeanette.

"Where is Brit anyway?" said Eleanor.

"She's gone out to see some guy about a acting gig before going over to the Sevilles. Something about seeing someone about a bet." Said Jeanette.

At that moment, Alvin Seville was pulling into the Chipettes' street in his red Ferrari, a treat he gave himself after the Chipmunk's tenth album reached the top spot in the charts. Simon and Theodore went for boring old cars. After pulling the powerful car into the driveway and getting out before pulling out a bunch of red roses, Eleanor's favourites.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it loudly. "Who is it." Came a voice, Alvin thought it was Eleanor's.

"Hey. It's Alvin." He called. Alvin heard running feet before the door was pulled open. Alvin turned and his eyes widen at the sight. Eleanor simple clothing made her look beautiful and Alvin felt his heart began to pound slightly faster. _"Come on dude. Focus. It's only Eleanor."_ He mentally told himself before presenting Eleanor with the flowers. "For you."

"For me? Thanks Alvin." Said Eleanor before placing them on the table in the hallway. "Shall we go?"

"Sure. Movie and Dinner sound good?" asked Alvin.

"Sounds perfect." Said Eleanor, shutting the door and allowed Alvin to escort her to his car. Unknown to them, a purple chipette was watching the pair from her bedroom. After the car pulled out and drove off into the distance. Jeanette then ran downstairs to open the backdoor. Outside stood a chipmunk with a blue sweater.

"Eleanor's finally gone?" asked Simon.

"With your brother of all people." Said Jeanette.

"Theodore? I thought he was making cookies at home?" said Simon as he entered the house.

"No. It wasn't him. Alvin picked her up." Said Jeanette.

"Alvin? How?" asked Simon.

"I have no idea. But let's not care about that now. We got the house to ourselves for a long time. Wanna carry on reading Waiting for Godot or something else?" asked Jeanette, sitting down the couch with Simon.

"No idea and to be honest, I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you." Said Simon.

"Good answer." Said Jeanette before giving Simon a light kiss on the lips before deepening the kiss into a full make out kiss. Simon tongue prodded against Jeanette's lips and Jeanette willingly open her mouth to allow Simon better access.

As the pair broke the kiss Simon smiled a smirk that Alvin would be proud of. "Why Miss Miller. Some people might think that you trying to seduce me." He said.

"Let them think that because that's what I'm trying to do." Said Jeanette as she stood up and pulled Simon towards her bedroom. The pair laughing and kissing all the way.

Simon then whispered in Jeanette's ear, "I love you." As the bedroom door slammed shut as the moans began to start and pair did leave for hours.


End file.
